Ice Cream
by TheNobleSavage
Summary: He also watched her when they went on dates, their was something special about her when it was just one on one between the two of them.  But how will things get messy when you add ice cream, some sheets and a blushing teenage boy into the mix?


**Author's Note- Hey y'all. I'm new to . I hope you all will accept me in the forum, I know how things get. Anyways I have been reading a lot of Seddie smut and I wanted to add my own personal opinion on how their first time would go. So here you go.**

_Disclaimer- I do not own iCarly. If I did there is still NO WAY this would be on Nick. So yeah, sorry guys.  
><em>

Freddie loved to watch Sam when they went out on dates. She always went through the most absurd, yet Sam-like serious of events. Their dates always started with him picking her up and complimenting her on her outfit, which usually got him a punch in the shoulder but a kiss on cheek right after. Then they would always, he had no idea why, go to some sort of meat related restraunt- he learned long ago to never question Sam on her choice of food, she would always win. After that, the young couple would always go to their main event either a movie or the arcade or a Meat Lover's Convention… don't laugh, it happened. But their dates always ended in ice cream. Why? He honestly had no clue. However, it was during this part of their dates that Freddie loved to watch Sam.

Whenever they got their ice cream she would close her beautiful blue eyes and enjoy her ice cream in silence. It was during these rare moment of silence Freddie could examine everything about her- every freckle, beauty mark, crinkle, everything. She was so beautiful, yet something was quirky about her at the same time. Maybe it was the kinks in her blonde hair that did not match any other girl in their school, maybe it was the fact that she ate whatever she wanted without fear of judgement, maybe it was the fact that every time she looked at him his heart literally stopped in his chest.

Tonight was no different. She was striking as usual and currently enjoying a strawberry ice cream cone, four scoops. While she licked her ice cream and closed her eyes Freddie watched her with a smile. Her nose was turned up a little in delight and her head was jetting out just enough for him to look at her face. While she ate he noted all of the freckles on her face, all of the lines of crinkles she had in the nook of her smile, all of her absent minded sways in her seat. Everything she did was a reason to watch her.

As he was lost in his little world of Sam watching she came back to the land of the living and her blue eyes shuttered open to catch him looking intently at her. She gave him a hard look and said, "What, Benson? Do I have something on my face?"

He snapped out of his world and shook his head in protest, "N-no."

"Well then what in the name of fat cakes are you looking at?" She demanded.

Freddie smiled at her slightly and returned, "You."

She blushed slightly at his comment and then retorted, "Well don't do that, you're creeping me out."

In a moment of courage, Freddie reached out and grabbed Sam's hand, "Your beautiful, you know that right?"

She tilted her head down slightly and let a few stray strands of blonde hair capture her face, "Stop being such a nub, Freddifer."

Without missing a beat, he reached forward and brushed the few strands out of her face, "Sorry, can't help it. As you constantly remind me, I'm a nub, remember?"

"Right," she said throwing up her head to look at him grinning wildly.

He silenced her with a kiss. Suddenly everything got hazy for Freddie. Kissing her was like nothing he had ever experienced and every time they kissed it was like the first time- new and exciting. He felt Sam tense up against the touch, because they were in public, and then finally, after a few moments, she warmed up to him. She kissed back with such fervor that he had to pull away much to her dissapointment.

His voice was oddly low and agitated at her actions, "You, um, never kiss me like that in public. You're usually chaste-kiss Charlie in public."

She tossed her head in laughter, "Chaste-kiss Charlie? Really?" Calming down her laughter she lowered her voice to meet his and leaned into him, "Mama does what she wants when she wants. Don't question it Benson."

He shot her a smirk and jerked his head toward the door, "You wanna get out of here, Puckett?"

That was the first time Freddie Benson had ever seen Samantha Puckett not finish her food. Only a moment after his suggestion she turned around and stalked off. He was thrown off guard for a minute until he saw her reach the trash bin and throw out her remaining three scoops of ice cream. He lifted his eyebrows at the action, but could not stop to comtemplate it much because Sam was dragging him out of the ice cream parlor.

Once they were in the parking lot she walked, very calmly, to his car. He was thrown off by her actions very much. First no food, then she acts all normal and reserved as they walked back to his car? Something was not right. He ran up beside her as they walked and asked, "Sam, what's going on?"

His girlfriend replied, "Nothing Freddison. I am simply getting in your car, got a problem with that?"

"B-but you didn't finish your ice cream!" He stuttered. He did not receive a reply to this. All he got was Sam saunter away and wait for him at his car. His hands turned the lock on his car and opened the door. Once he was inside he unlocked Sam's door, old piece of shit car. As soon as she slipped inside she buckled herself up and sat patiently. Freddie eyed her and squeezed her shoulder, "Who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?"

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Nothing Freddie, but if you don't get driving you won't have a girlfriend." He did not need to be told twice. As soon as he was told that he drove off to the Bushwell Plaza. The car ride was eerily quiet and every time Freddie would strike up conversation Sam would not reply. Something was wrong and he wished he knew what he had done.

They pulled into the parking lot of the Bushwell and Sam bolted out of the car past Freddie. He called after her and received no response. He hung his head low in dissapointment, she was angry at him and just needed the ride home.

He was in no hurry to get to his apartment. His Mom was working the night shift at the hospital tonight, so a quiet, empty house after Sam's rejection would be too much for him. So as slowly as he could he trekked up the stairs of Bushwell until finally, twenty minutes later, he reached his apartment. He unlocked his apartment and set all of his stuff down on the kitchen island.

What had he done tonight to make her mad? He kept replaying his night over and over again in his head until he came up with nothing. He had done EVERYTHING right. So why was she punishing him and just ran off like that? Was it because he said that she was beautiful. Or maybe it was his suggestion to "get out of there" as he had posed it. He sounded like such an ass. No wonder why she had ran off. It was not like he was trying to get in her pants. He just wanted to go and make out with his girlfriend in his car or something. Dammit! Now he knew why she was so upset, because Fredward Benson was being a prick.

He dragged his feet into his bedroom and turned on the light. His brown eyes met blue and nearly bulged out of his head. It was an image that he was soon to not forget. There lay Sam Puckett, in his bed, stark naked. What had he done to deserve such beauty in one bed? Nothing actually. What was she doing? Oh my god, why was he starring.

His hand shot up over his eyes and he let out, "Oh my god, Sam! Um, what are you doing? You shouldn't, you can't… what are you doing here?'

He could here the smirk in her voice, "What Freddie? Didn't you ask to get out of there or did I just hear that?"

He sighed, so she was mad at him about that. He kept his hands over his eyes and said, "Look, I'm sorry okay? This is a really cruel punishment Sam, you win. I know I should not have said it, but believe me it was not what I meant by that comment."

His ears picked up the sound of pressure alleviating from his bed. Suddenly he felt someone in front of him…. well, a few inches shorter than him, but there none-the-less. He shut his eyes tighter and said, "Alright Sam… seriously you win."

He felt her soft hand rest over the hands covering his eyes, "What are you talking about Freddie? I haven't won. I'm still playing to win."

He groaned and said, "Seriously Sam, you are driving me crazy right now. What more do you want? Me to declare you smarter than me? Done. Me to declare you super sexy? Done. What do you want."

There was silence. Freddie wished he could have seen her as she mulled over her options, but nearly five minutes went by and still nothing. Freddie opened his one eye and peaked out his hand to look down at the blonde who had not spoken. She was standing in front of him with her head down and a blush caressing her face. Then she looked up into his eyes, "I want you Freddie."

"Well you have me," he said confused and trying desperately not to look anywhere but her eyes.

She shook her head profusely, "No Freddie… I mean, um, I WANT you. Like really badly."

His eyes shot out of his head and both hands that were still on his face lowered like a shot, "You what?"

She shook her head and turned around, "N-never mind. Look just forget about the whole thing. I was being stupid. Seriously, no big deal. Sorry to have brought this upon you like this. I was being dumb."

Freddie nearly yelled, "No! I mean, um, no. What I mean to say is… you want to sleep with me? Now? As in, no planning or anything? I thought you told me when we first started dating that no sex until college?"

"I'm ready now." She said sitting on his bed pulling the sheets over her exposed body that now made her feel very foolish. "You were looking at me tonight like I've never seen you look at me before. Then when I caught you starring you got all shy about it. I knew that the look was sincere and that you loved me. Or maybe I was wrong. Maybe I did just have something on my face."

"No!" Freddie protested, "No… I love you Sam, I do. And I always look at you like that, just not when you are looking. It would be way to embarrassing to look at you like that and have you catch me, like you did tonight."

She shook her head, "I was being stupid, sorry."

"Sam," he said, "We don't have to have sex if you aren't ready, but I do want you to know that I always look at you like that. It wasn't just tonight or just to have sex with you. I know how many freckles you have on your face, how many wrinkles are in your smile, what color your eyes are when you look at me without people around. I love you and I can wait forever, well not forever, but it sounds romantic huh?"

She laughed and wrapped the sheet around her. Once it was a toga type dress she walked over to him and kissed him lightly, "I love you too. I know I don't say it as much as you do, but I love you. And you are the best thing that I have. You're a little dorky, but I'm okay with that."

He laughed and kissed her lightly. The two pulled away and giggled with one another. Their laughs turned into full fledged hysteria until they both calmed down with eyes locked on one another. It was like a spark and Sam's arms were wrapped around Freddie's neck, Freddie's hands were holding her slim waist which also now held up the sheet which had fallen slightly and revealed her breasts. They were attacking one another's face and taking in deep sighs with each kiss.

Freddie left her face and traveled down to kiss and suck on Sam's neck. It was her weak spot and she started to moan and groan. Her knees started to buckle a little and the deep butterflies in her stomach were forming. She kept twisting her legs slightly trying to shake the warmth that was bubbling in her groin but it was not helping this time.

Trying to control herself, she reached up and grabbed at Freddie's hair. She yanked it back a little and he let out a small yelp. But resumed to kiss her neck. Then he trailed up to the skin right underneath her chin and above her neck and started to kiss and lick that. He loved every part of this side of Sam. She always let him kiss this part of her body with no shame.

Suddenly Sam felt very ansy and she started to pull at the bottom of his shirt. He lifted his head up from her neck and resumed his few inches of height on her. Looking down at her face and her naked upper body he was suddenly very ansy as well. Sam and Freddie fumbled to take off his shirt and she kissed every part of his newly exposed skin as the shirt started to come off. Once it was off they returned to each other's lips and Freddie kept his hands firmly on her waist as to keep the sheet in place.

Then Sam smiled into his lips and continued to kiss him. His eyes shot open with shock when he felt Sam's arms retract from his neck and start to unbuckle his belt. The two were still kissing but his eyes were open as his head titled down toward his tiny girlfriend. He wanted to pull away but Sam bit his lip and his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.

After a few minutes of undoing his belt Sam finally grew frusterated with the belt and pulled out of the kiss. Her head tilted down to examine the belt and undid it with shaky hands. Once it was undone the two both stopped and panted. His belt was undone and his pants were still on… it was the farthest the two had ever gone.

Sam looked up like a child at Freddie, which was ironic because she was topless, and said, "Your belt is undone."

"Yeah they are," he replied just as awkwardly.

"Uh huh… so what now?" Sam asked blushing.

"Well, I, um, could put it back on, the belt I mean."

"No…" Sam said shyly, "I, um, worked really hard on getting it undone."

"I could, um, take off my pants?" He suggested now blushing himself.

"Yeah, or I could?" Sam said not meeting his gaze. But she had already taken the aniseative. She tied the sheet around her waist no longer caring about her breasts and kneeled on the floor. All the while Freddie's heart beat rapidly. What was she doing? This was insanity. They had never done this before. Freddie had only gotten a flash of her boob once and now she was uncaring about letting them hang? What was going on?

Then Sam timidly pulled down his pants in the middle of Freddie's room. She stood back up as he stepped out of them and he looked into her eye sincerely, "We don't have to do this Sam."

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Yes," he said in a heart beat.

"Then lie down," she commanded shyly.

He moved over to his bed in his boxers and looked at the blonde goddess before him. She was standing there bare chested and in a white sheet with nug nug on it. Then she moved over to the bed and leaned over his body pushing him back on the bed. Freddie lay down and hesitantly kissed her. She kissed back slowly and unsurely. The two were in uncharted territory now. What was going on? Why were they doing this. But before he could think any longer Sam grabbed his hand, while she lay on top of him, and placed it on her boob.

He lay like that, letting her kiss him and not moving his hand on her breast for nearly a minute, until Sam spoke up, "You, um, touch it, Freddie."

Freddie? "Yeah, I know… just nervous."

"Me too," she said honestly, "but then I remember you're here and I feel better."

That was all he needed and he started to kiss her. Slowly at first and drawing soft circles in her breast. Then her body shook at the touch and a soft groan escaped her lips. He kissed her harder and tangled their tongues together while adding more pressure to her boobs. Then he flipped her over on her back and leaned over her body kissing her fiercely and caressing her boobs moving them all over her breasts to gain more moans. Her body was pressing up against his from the bed in a tower-esque fashion. Sam's back was off the bed and pounding into Freddie's chest and groin.

With each of her movements Freddie grew more and more excited. His friend down below was starting to perk up and hit Sam's groin with each of her pumps against his boxers. Suddenly he straddled her and attacked her neck while he continued to fondle her boobs.

"Oh Freddie," Sam moaned, "Oh my… Oh my god. You and… UGH I love you. Please, no more. No more. Take 'em… please take 'em off." Her breaths were now so short she could barely make sound. His mind was trying to register what she was talking about until her hand was on the waistband of his boxers.

He quickly slithered out of them and her hand went right to his increasing member. He let out a shocked sound against her lips and continued to rub her breasts. She was now pumping against his naked member and Freddie was now fully grown and gasping. "Sam!" He yelped against her lips, "You have to… you're gonna make me…"

Her eyes shot open in shock and looked at his eyes. She was going to make him cum and she knew it. Freddie looked deep in her eyes and pleaded for her to stop. It was too much for him to cum onto her half-naked body. She sat up and pushed him off of her. Freddie was confused. Did she want him to go and finish himself off in the bathroom? Well, it would make sense. They were going too fast. So he stood up and started to moved toward the bathroom.

Then he felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him back down onto the bed. Sam straddle him in her sheet and grabbed his friend, "No way, Freddie Benson. You do not get to walk away with unfinished business."

Freddie could not believe it. Sam was going to give him a hand job. Was this really happening or was he just going crazy? But then suddenly his penis felt very constricted. What was she doing? Was it in her mouth? The whole idea of that made him excited. But when he looked down Sam's mouth was not on his penis. She was still straddling him and looking into his eyes, "W-what did you do?"

Sam hushed him with her lips and undid the sheet around her waist. She bit her bottom lip and threw the sheet away. A naked Sam was on top of a naked Freddie Benson. Then she whispered in his ears, "I put a condom on you. Now please Freddie… don't make me embarrassed now."

When she pulled away she flipped herself onto his bed and left her legs open. Freddie lay beside her for a moment and then turned his head to look at her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"There is no going back after this."

"I know."

"But Sam, you only have it once."

"Fuck me, Freddie." She said piercing her blue eyes into his soul. He cautiously sat up and positioned himself inbetween her two legs. He placed himself at her entrance and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes… I love you."

That was all he needed. He gave the first pump and broke into her. Her eyes shut with pain and he moved to pull himself out. Her hands grabbed his face and forced her eyes open to look at him, "Don't. Just stay there for a moment. Give it a second. It'll get better, just give me a second."

He nodded with tears welling in his eyes. He was hurting her and she was letting him. Why? After a few moments she nodded and said, "Okay… go slow."

He held her like china and began to push into her slowly, making sure that she was not hurt with each pump. As hard as he tried, however, he could feel pleasure welling up inside him though, but with every look down at Sam's face all pleasure was gone.

Suddenly Sam's face relaxed and she started to encourage him, "Harder Freddie harder."

He grinned at her and she smiled back. Then he started to pump inside her at an even rhythm and her screams were starting to fill the room, "HARDER DAMMIT. FUCK FREDDIE JUST FUCK ME YOU NUB! I MEAN IT! JUST, UGH, FUCK ME. OH MY GOD FREDDIE! FREDDIE! SO GOOD!"

With each scream of his name Freddie could feel his eyes rolling back into his head with pleasure. She was wrapping her legs around his waist when his body started to bubble up with a boiling lava sensation. It was extending to all of his limbs and his body started to shake, "S-Sam? I'm gonna, oh fuck, Sam I'm gonna cum!"

She grabbed his ass and started to help him push into her harder and harder. "W-wait. Just, I'm almost there!" She seethed and screamed.

He started to go faster and faster until his body was on fire yet he was swimming at the same time. He came inside of Sam and his body shook violently with pleasure. While he shook he screamed her name so loudly he thought that someone would be concerned. She, meanwhile, was almost there and started to push him in her harder for the last few seconds until she came as well.

She screamed his name and bit down into his shoulder. It was like heaven with the two of them sharing one another and all of the pleasure that now raked their bodies. Freddie started to slow down with his pumps until finally he was done. His loins were still full of pleasure and he stayed in her a second longer until he finally pulled out and flopped beside her. The two lay there panting for a moment until Sam laughed, "Fuck… who knew you had it in you Benson?"

"You didn't seem to mind a second ago when you were screaming my name." He laughed with her.

"Oh shove it," she giggled. The two laughed and panted until finally Sam was snuggled up in his chest still laughing. She calmed herself down and played with some of the lose hairs on Freddie's chest, "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer, "I love you, too."

They lay like that for a half an hour until they collected themselves and re-dressed. All the while the two young lovers blushed at each other and fixed one another's hair and faces. Once they looked presentable Freddie kissed Sam softly and said, "You. Are. Amazing."

"I know…" she blushed, "you're doing it again."

"What?" He asked.

"Looking at me like you love me."

"I'm going to look at you like this forever so get used to it."

She kissed him and the two left his apartment. They entered the Shay's apartment and Carly looked up at the two of them from the couch. "Hey how was your date?"

Sam crossed her arms and gave Freddie a look, "Freddison made me give up my ice cream… I was not pleased."

Carly laughed and beckoned Sam toward the couch. The two girls watched Girly Cow as Freddie moved over to the kitchen island to talk to Spencer. He looked up at Freddie and whispered, "Hey Carly just got home ten minutes ago. Next time you decide to defile Sam next door… do it in a sound proof location. Sam is a screamer."

Freddie blushed profusely, "But Spencer it wasn't like…"

"Shut up Freddie. I don't want to know anymore details than that little tidbit half of our building heard."

Freddie laughed, "You're exaggerating."

Spencer shook his head no, "I got complaints…"

**REVIEW AND I WILL WRITE MORE SMUT! OR SOMETHING ELSE!**


End file.
